


Purple Anemone

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Flowers of the Beast [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a baby, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, POV Talia al Ghul, Parent Talia al Ghul, Protective Talia al Ghul, Ra's is Ra's, Servants are trying, Talia al Ghul Tries, Unborn Athanasia al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: The woman had taken the baby from the lab. It had been unauthorized by the owner of the lab. It had been a hustle.As such it was made sure that only a few had been trusted with knowledge of the baby ‘borrowing’.‘It’s all for his protection.’
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Flowers of the Beast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168694
Kudos: 13





	Purple Anemone

A pregnant woman is seen in the halls of Nanda Parbat, the black cloak over her, as she’s cradling a baby in a bundle of white sheets.

She walks with fast and confident steps. Looking around once in a while. 

Making sure she’s not caught.

The woman had taken the baby from the lab. It had been unauthorized by the owner of the lab. It had been a hustle.

As such it was made sure that only a few had been trusted with knowledge of the baby ‘borrowing’.

‘It’s all for his protection.’

The woman thought non-stop.

She wanted the boy to have something that she didn’t have a chance to.

It had been months of planning. 

Weeks of hiding and paranoia.

Days of misdirection and lying.

As the woman sees the helicopter. She can only think that it had been worth it.

‘Soon’

Soon, it will be over soon.

The servants are ready beside the helicopter.

Ready to save the baby. To give him a better life.

As the pregnant woman in black reaches to a helicopter, suddenly a voice is heard:

“Talia, I need your input on something.”

Everything froze.

Everybody froze.

Out of all the things to ruin it, it had been her father.

“Father.”

Talia greets her father.

Acting like it wasn’t in the middle of the night. 

As if she wasn’t caught red-handed. 

“What do you need help with?”

All calm, no panic.

She involuntarily held the bundle of the white sheets closer to her, making sure to hide both her son and her unborn baby.

Her thoughts going a mile in a second.

“Hmm”

The man expresses as he’s thinking.

She idly wonders if it’s because she took a flower from one of his gardens.

“Where are you going?”

The elder asks her, there’s no judging to be felt.

However, there’s no naivety to be had.

Especially not from her father.

She’s at a loss.

It’s easier to lie to him over the call or over the screen. Harder in person.

“Oh, you know...heard that Batman was in trouble.”

Her father only nods, as if understanding.

Then asks:

“You’re going with the baby?”

Of course, he had noticed him.

She wants to facepalm herself for thinking she could get away with it.

Suddenly one of the servants chirps up:

“Lady Talia thought it might be wise to check her son out with a doctor on the way to help Batman.”

She’s not sure whether to curse the servant to oblivion or give them a raise.

“To a doctor?”

Her father was too calm. Way too calm for this.

“Yes, to make sure that Lazarus doesn’t affect him too badly.”

It was a bad lie. Considering, who her father was, she expected punishment for even implying trusting somebody else with her son.

“Let me take look at him.”

Before she can even deny the command, the baby is already taken from her hold.

Her hands already ache from wanting to take the boy back. To hold him from harm’s way.

However, all she can do is to stand there, politely.

“Hafiz is doing quite alright, I have to make more confident look over back at the lab.”

At the lab?

“Hafiz?”

Suddenly she’s aware of the purple flower that her son holds.

The flower that she gave to him.

Her message.

“Of course, once he’s old enough, he’s gonna be a protector of my legacy.”

No

N o

NO

N O

Everything but that.

Anything but that.

She can only dumbly echo the words:

“Your legacy.”

“Yes, somebody needs to fight for your honor, heaven knows I won’t be around long.”

She should be mad. 

She only feels reluctance.

“He’s my son.”

She almost whispers it.

“He’s no son if he can’t protect his mother.”

Once her father has an idea, he sticks to it. There’s usually no point trying to argue otherwise.

Suddenly somebody coughs:

“Lady Talia.”

She looks over to her servant.

Her servant looks over her reluctantly, as if asking for permission to speak.

She can only slowly nod in acknowledgment.

“We need to move.”

As she tries to take her son, her father speaks:

“Nonsense, I’ll make sure he’s okay, Talia, would you accompany me?”

And just like that.

It’s over.

Months of planning, gone.

Every plan, carefully crafted, couldn’t get away from her father.

Suddenly she remembers her father glancing subtly at her stomach as he took her son.

It’s over twice.

All she can say:

“Of course.”

Effectively dismissing this whole mission.

Not once does her father brings up her taking the baby nor her hiding her pregnancy.

Not even mentioning the clear lies.

Her son went back into the lab at being preserved, until he’s old enough to walk.

All she can think that she needs to rename her son.

As the month passed from the ordeal (and from her delivery).

An extra chair was added to the family dinners, Talia opted to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the Gleam and Glow. I heard/read somewhere/Tumblr that Damian had a reality, where he ended up in an orphanage, this is my take of how it could've gone except Talia didn't succeed in this one.
> 
> Also, al Ghuls are scientists so they preserve Damian in some tube, read on character wiki that he was there until he was 4 years old.
> 
> The purple flower is called Anemone and when it's purple, it means protection from evil.
> 
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/anemone-meaning-and-symbolism
> 
> Hafiz - "protector" in Arabic
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hafeez
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hafiz
> 
> Comments & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
